Utility companies, for example power companies, may institute load management programs to reduce peak loads on their power grids. Traditional load control is based on cycling loads such as air conditioners on and off. Typically, the cycling of these loads uses the same duty cycle setting for all loads regardless of the actual run-time of the load. For example, a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit for one residence may run 75% of the time, whereas an HVAC unit for a neighboring residence may run 50% of the time. The difference may be due to a difference in insulation or other differences between the units or the residences. If a utility initiates a load control event and specifies a 40% duty cycle for both residences (i.e., control the loads so they are off 40% of the time), it is possible that the residence with an HVAC unit running 50% of the time (and off 50% of the time) may not contribute to the load reduction since the 40% off cycle of the load control event may occur during the natural 50% off cycle of the HVAC unit. This may result in “free-riding” if the residence is not contributing to the utility peak load reduction, but still receives incentives from the utility for participating in the load management program.